he has been doing it these days
by Ayashi Tetsuko
Summary: three days in the life of Dark Kamui, and whatever things he does


_Disclaimer!_

_Monou Fuuma, Sakurazuka Seishirou and other related entity belong to CLAMP. I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic and some feelings of admiration :D_

**He Has Been Doing All These Things in These Three Days**

**Tuesday night.**

Night fell in Tokyo, slowly, step by step, but sure. In a way a cup of milk would when it is being poured to a cup of tea; the sun begin to set, the sky turned into orange… then to some husky shades of purple. And then pure darkness. Solid dark blue of the night's sky.

Sitting calmly on top of a building, right under an advertisement billboard of an electronic product, the Dark Kamui watched the evening came. He was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and Nike sneakers as usual, and not forgetting that glasses. And his spiky dark hair was tousled as usual. And he carried a can of beer in his hand.

He watched how the lights began to appear in every part of the busy city, and he could hear the noise of the traffic jam below. And he enjoyed it when the wind flowed, it gave a pleasant sensation to his skin in this restless summer night.

Faintly he can hear the sound of rock music being played; perhaps there was a club somewhere around here. And as he closed his eyes, he could feel how the music mingled well with the noises of the city, as if they are becoming some other form of music.

_Human. They are walking on a path of destruction, and don't even realized it_, he thought while sipping the content of the beer can. _But nice song anyway._

And he continue to sit there, watching the lights of the never-sleeping city.

**Wednesday.**

His head still felt heavy from last night's dose of alcohol. So he decided to sit and doze off for a while in a bench in that plaza. And, _oh yeah_, he had to see Kakyou. And confront him on how he appeared on the _other_ Kamui's dream, as if he could not found out about it.

And then the dream ended and he opened his eyes to find a little girl standing in front of him, trying to wake him up. A sweet little girl with pigtails and a Kermit doll. The girl talked to him in a way that nobody in the Dragon of Earth would; alerting him to beware of earthquakes –as if it was not him who caused all those troubles- and tell him about why she is here –as if it was safe enough to talk to strangers, let alone to talk to the Dark Kamui.

But something in the way the little girl approached him had made him feel that something; that feeling that has been lost for a long time. The feeling of love, and care. And suddenly he could see images forming in his mind; on how he used to play with Kotori when he was a kid, on how he always try to make her smile when she cried. On how he, as a good big brother, always love her and care for her.

He had lost those kind of feelings ever since the other Kamui decided to, yeah, you know, 'to save the place where Kotori and Fuuma can be happy'. And something inside him urged him to gain back those feelings for a while –was it his old self, hidden somewhere deep inside his heart?

So he decided to buy her some drinks from the vending machine -and have some red tea for himself, to get rid of those dizziness- and play with her Kermit doll.

But works still had to be done anyway. So he ended the day with a sarcastic smile, and a couple of demolition or two. And afterwards he stand on top of a remaining building, putting his hands inside the pockets of his favorite jeans, and complained on how lame those human beings are.

Perfect.

**Thursday.**

It was a train somewhere on the JR Yamanote line, and its inside was crammed with people from various background. Some office workers with their mobile phone seemingly attached to their ears. Some Buddhist monks, sitting quietly in a serene manner, looking as if they were not a part of this world. And some high school girls in a sailor-like uniform, pointing and giggling as the saw Dark Kamui entering the place. Somehow he knew that those girls were talking about him, and how handsome he is, so he decided to give the girls a little bit of what they wanted; that sarcastic yet alluring smile, that being responded by hysteria by the girls.

Then the train stopped exactly in Shibuya. And he got off the train and directly left the station, to find himself standing in the trendiest part of the city, among the busy crowds. _The JR Yamanote line. And Shibuya 109. Hm! I think they would make a perfect target for the day_, he thought. Then he caught the sight of street vendor selling _takoyaki_ in a corner, and decided to have some before.

**Thursday afternoon.**

Dark Kamui was sitting cozily on top of the advertising billboard that he used to sit on two days ago, watching people hurriedly passed by down there on the streets and enjoying a cone of choco-chip ice cream, when he caught the familiar sight of Sakurazukamori passing by. He jumped down to greet him, and they talked for a while; about work, about this delicious ice cream that he just bought.

And while they did, he did not forget to do the work he meant to do today.

Two gentlemen, standing on a rooftop of a building, enjoying a cone of ice-cream. Happily watched the city crumbled. Dark Kamui, fulfilling his role as a Dragon of Earth, always thought that the earth was meant to be destroyed. Human beings, and the life they had lived, the things the have done. All was meant for one direction only; destruction. It was clear and obvious.

Yet, as he licked his melting ice-cream, deep down inside he realized that Tokyo is _indeed_ an interesting place.

The way the day turned into night, and the city lights emerged to fill the darkness, as life still continues to roam the hungry streets.

The way the noises of the city sound to his ears.

The way the summer wind blew, and the rain fell in some other moment, and how the city turned white in every winter.

And the way those human beings reacts on each other; so honest, so innocently tragic. Never realized that there are clear and present danger ahead.

Dark Kamui sighed, as he handed the ice-cream to Sakurazukamori, who happily enjoyed it.

_It's still worth it to enjoy the city while destroying it altogether_, he thought. _And oh yeah, there's still plenty of good food around for me to try. _

**owari**

_So that was the story :D_

_Please R&R. All constructive criticism are welcomed._

_Did you realize that Fuuma was always accompanied by food/drinks in every scene he is in?_


End file.
